Bathroom Antics: Draco's revenge
by kelseymetro
Summary: Third in the BA Trilogy, sequel to Bathroom Antics and Bathroom Antics: Harry's revenge. 'Now Potter was soaking wet and smelly! Draco was clutching his sides silently laughing.' DMHP Slash!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter etc.**

**Well guys, this is the sequel you've all been waiting for :P Well some of you might have been... Anyway as promised, I'm dedicating this to JennBenn3148 who really does give the best reviews XD Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit ill recently.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

_Harry Potter is going to pay._

The thought had been running through his head the entire time Snape had been chewing him out for his inappropriate Head Boy actions. Apparently being out of bed at 1 o'clock in the morning and dressed in someone else's Gryffindor robes was not appropriate for someone in Snape's house.

After finishing his and Harry's 'activities' in the Quidditch showers, Harry had supplied Draco with black trousers to wear instead of his smelly original clothes. He had apparently 'forgotten' a shirt for Draco so he generously offered his robes to cover Draco's bare chest.

Harry had said that he didn't mind seeing Draco with no shirt, but perhaps Draco would be more comfortable in Harry's robes, should he meet someone on the way back to his Head Boy dormitories. _Damn that Harry Potter for being right. My intelligence appears to be rubbing off on him._

Draco had been mere minutes away from his door when Snape intercepted him. He had come searching for Draco when he was supposed to be doing his Head Boy rounds. Something about a ball he urgently needed to discuss with him. Upon seeing Draco with Gryffindor robes over his bare chest, Snape had decided it wasn't so urgent after all. And thanks to Potter, Draco now had a detention with Snape on Monday.

_Not that it wasn't completely worth it, _Draco smirked to himself_._ But Potter would still have to pay. _If not for the lecture alone_. It had lasted an hour and an exhausted Draco could barely keep his eyes open. Snape hadn't approved and thus Draco's detention was awarded.

But it mattered not. Draco had a plan. A devious, Slytherin worthy plan...or at least, he was working on one. Trying to think of ways to get Potter alone was hard enough, but now Weasley and Granger had turned all mother hen on him after Potter had turned up at breakfast on Saturday with a huge hickey on his neck. They would hardly leave Potter alone for a bathroom break! Unfortunately, they weren't the bathroom breaks Draco had in mind either. His rounds on Saturday night had started the beginnings of a plan, but the details were shady.

It was now Sunday and Draco's previous attempts at catching Potter on one of his unsupervised toilet breaks had all been foiled. Weasley would stand outside the door like some bloody guard dog and glare at anybody who wanted to use the bathroom. The thought of Weasley barging in on Harry and him in the middle of something, turned his stomach frankly.

But thanks to Draco's accidental discovery on his rounds, he now knew the perfect place and time to corner Potter. Shagging Potter in a toilet cubicle would have been satisfactory, but Draco wanted _more_ than that. He told himself it was just because Potter was a good lay, but a niggling feeling in 

the back of his head told him differently. All he needed to carry out his plan was to think of equipment needed and to calculate the timings necessary to carry out his masterful plan.

_Oh yes,_ Draco thought evilly,_ Harry Potter would pay._

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Draco had spent the last few hours in the library, researching the details of his plan. The spell needed some tweaking, which is why Draco had spent three hours of his lovely Sunday afternoon stuck in some stuffy library. _I hoped Granger can't hear thoughts,_ Draco thought suspiciously, looking over at Hermione.

He rolled his eyes, spotting her sitting at a table on her own over the other side of the library. _Only she would voluntary want to spend a sunny afternoon in the library._ The weather had actually been quite surprising. It was November but today had been a lovely bright day, whereas the nights had been freezing cold. But then, that was British weather for you.

It was probably lovely in Barbados or somewhere equally as nice. But Draco was stuck here, so he might as well make the most of it.

He turned back to his dusty tomb and flicked back through a couple of pages. He would never get this right in time for tonight. The spell was just too complicated and his patience was wearing thin.

"You okay there Malfoy?" a voice to his left asked.

Draco started and jumped a foot in the air before turning to the person addressing him. His eyes widened as he saw who exactly had just interrupted him. _Why wasn't she with Weasley on the Watch Potter squad?_

"What do you want Granger?" he sneered half heartedly. Things had been very odd recently. His ability to smirk and sneer at people nastily had been somewhat impaired since sleeping with Potter. _Must be his Gryffindor-ness rubbing off on me._ Realising he had just made up a word out of thin air, he wondered if maybe the intelligence that had been transferred to Potter had taken down his IQ. He shook his head at the ridiculous thoughts. _Must be the dust I'm inhaling, clogging up my brain cells._

"Nothing, Malfoy," Granger replied, a slightly fake smiled plastered on her face, "just wondering if you needed some help." Draco sat shocked. When had Hermione Granger ever been civil towards him? Hell she wasn't just being civil, she was being _nice._ Something since the war, only Slytherins had been to him. Not including Potter of course. He had been _way_ nice to Draco. He had worked past his prejudices against Muggleborns, but he and Granger weren't friends. Not by a long shot.

"Erm..." he said stumped, "Why are you asking?" Why was she asking? Potter couldn't have told her about them...could he?!

"You looked like you could use the help" she replied, her smile becoming a little more genuine, "Besides you're nearly ripping the pages and I'm looking forward to reading that book."

_Oh._

Draco looked down at his hand clutching the pages of the book. He slowly relaxed his fingers and let go of the pages. It wouldn't do to have Granger annoyed at him after all.

"So do you need help?" Granger asked again. Draco looked at her for a second and tilted his head to the right. Knowing Granger she probably would be able to help him, but she probably wouldn't approve of the spell he needed help with. Well...he supposed it didn't hurt to try.

"Actually...yes," Draco began hesitantly; "I'm trying to adjust this spell to do this." He pointed his finger at the book and then at a slip of paper he had been making sketchy notes on.

Granger looked contemplative for a few minutes. Her brown eyes scanned quickly over the page of the book, a crease setting itself in her forehead. Draco's mother had always told him frowning would give you wrinkles. He decided it wasn't wise to reiterate this to Granger at the present moment in time.

"Well," Granger seemed to have worked something out, "It says you should cast the first spell as normal but clearly picture what you would replace it with and the target intended. If you do all these things correctly you should be fine." Granger paused for a second. "Should I be worried what you're planning on doing with this spell?"

Draco pondered. She might be worried. However, that certainly wasn't his problem. He wasn't planning to aim the spell at her so technically she didn't have any reason to worry.

"No" he finally decided, "you don't have any reason to worry." He gave a beaming smile and packed up his stuff. He turned back to Granger.

"So you're not doing anything bad?" Granger asked, a knowingly smile on her face.

"Of course" Draco lied immediately.

"Here" he said and handed the dusty book to her, "have fun reading." Granger smiled at him and accepted the book.

"I will..." she replied.

Draco gathered up his bag and walked out of the library, oblivious to a low, mischievous voice behind.

"Maybe not as much fun as you though."

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Draco Malfoy was officially late. Late for his own plan! Who did that?! He sped along the corridors, trying to step as softly as possibly, whilst running at breakneck speeds. Technically, he was Head Boy and therefore allowed to be out at 10 o'clock at night. Usually because he was doing rounds, but today he had a more _evil_ reason for being out late. One that involved Harry Potter...

He ran past a window and retraced his steps back quickly. Yes he was there, right where Draco thought he would be. He carried on faster now, desperate to get outside. He was panting but he didn't care. The faster he got out, the less chance he had of meeting Snape again. It didn't occur to 

Draco to cast a disillusionment charm. It probably would have been a lot easier on his poor heart. It was palpitating wildly and Draco was beginning to suspect that maybe the running wasn't doing that to his heart.

He approached the front doors and slipped out quietly. Swivelling his head from side to side, he looked for any other people outside. Seeing no one he slipped down to some trees beside the lake. He quickly hid behind a trunk and observed the beautiful sight before him.

Harry Potter was on a broom hovering above the Black Lake. He was wearing a cloak, but he looked half frozen. His lips tinged by blue and his hair windswept. He was staring straight down into the lake's depths, his eyes clear and contemplative.

Draco had come across Potter hovering on his broom above the lake on Saturday night. He had hoped Potter would be out here again and it seemed like Draco was correct. He gazed at Potter for a few more seconds before shaking his head. For his plan to succeed it would definitely be better if Potter was actually here. Having Potter leave before he could tear his eyes away would ruin his chances of his plan succeeding.

He withdrew his wand and thought of what Granger had told him in the library. He pictured a tub of Stinksap and pointed his wand at Potter.

"Aguamenti!" he whispered. Instead of clear water emerging from the tip of his wand, instead jets of foul smelling Stinksap shot towards Potter on his broom. Once Potter was thoroughly coated with the stuff, Draco lowered his wand and stifled his laughter behind his hand. Oh this was definitely better than the potion plan Draco had concocted. The variation of the Aguamenti spell had taken him hours to perfect after his little chat with Granger. Granted she had basically told him in theory how to do it, but there was still a lot of fine tuning to do before Draco could actually aim at any given target.

Things were going even better when Potter, because of the Stinksap coating his handle, slipped off his broom and into the lake. Now Potter was soaking wet and smelly! Draco was clutching his sides silently laughing.

He immediately stopped however, when Potter didn't come back up for air.

_Shit!_

Draco began to run towards the edge of the lake, his eyes frantically searching for Potter and his heart beating loudly in his ears. There was no sign of Potter anywhere on the surface of the lake, save for the ripples still emanating from where he had fallen in and Potter's broom drifting innocently. Draco began ripping of his shoes, socks and robes, remembering reading somewhere that these items would weigh him down when he began to swim.

He waded into the water, splashing as he went, and headed towards where Potter had disappeared. How long had it been since he had gone under? Draco tried to calculate but his mind was a complete blank. Potter couldn't die! Draco needed- His mind shied away from that thought. He needed to focus on finding Potter and quickly.

He dived under the water and opened his eyes, ignoring the sting of cold water against his eyes. He could barely see anything in the murky water but a faint outline of black had him swimming furiously towards that area. Apparently, Potter had tried to swim up but his clothing weighed him down, just as Draco had feared his would. He grabbed Potter under his arms and pulled him to the surface of the water. They broke it, one of them gasping for air, the other not making any noise whatsoever.

Draco was becoming increasingly worried. Potter's lips were completely blue now and his face deathly pale. Draco quickly towed him to the edge of the lake and dragged him out onto the shore. He shook Potter's shoulders lightly but got no response. He would have to perform CPR. Rather ironic considering what had happened in the Prefect's bathroom the first time they had been together.

Draco tilted Potter's head back and sealed his lips around his. He breathed in slowly for a second and repeated it. He waited for Potter to respond, but was disappointed. He placed his hands on Harry's chest and quickly pushed down thirty times. He waited a few seconds and repeated breathing into Harry. On his second breath however, Potter coughed and spluttered up water. He turned his head to the side and spat it out onto the grass. Draco's heart was still beating wildly in his chest. Harry was awake, but just barely. His lips were still a worrying blue and his face was still pale, but at least he didn't look literally dead anymore.

Draco touched Harry's arm, trying to get Potter to talk to him, but he collapsed back onto the grass again. Draco's arm as a reflex, pulled away from Harry's arm. It was freezing cold. Potter was freezing cold! Draco needed to get him warmed up or he could die of hypothermia. He considered a warming charm but decided that much warmth at once could shock Harry's heart into stopping. Draco definitely did not want that to happen, considering he had just started it again. _There was nothing for it then._ Draco scooped up Potter in his arms and began sprinting towards the castle. Almost forgetting he turned around and summoned Potter's broom from the lake. He levitated it into some bushes and quickly continued on his way to the castle.

Draco passed the Hospital ward, briefly considering waking up Madam Pomfrey and getting her to heal Harry, but he quickly dismissed this idea. Potter and he had been out of bed after curfew and he didn't want to have to explain this to anyone. He instead headed directly to his private room, which conveniently had its own bath. Harry was feeling heavier in his arms because he was so water logged and Draco's arms were straining against the weight. He almost sighed in relief as he entered his door. Harry's breathing was worryingly unsteady and very shallow.

Draco lowered Harry on the bed quickly and filled his bath up with warm water. He pulled off his shirt and gathered Harry up in his arms again. Holding Harry close he stepped into the bath and lowered them both into the water. Some of it sloshed over the sides, but Draco wasn't concerned about that at the moment. He rubbed warm water over Potter's chest and arms, trying to get the warmth to seep through his clothes. Now that he thought about it, the freezing cold clothes Harry had on were probably making him colder. Draco pulled off Harry's robes, shirt and trousers but left his boxers on. It wouldn't do to get horny with a potentially sick person in his bath.

Harry's face was slowly starting to get colour in it again. His lips were becoming more red than blue and his skin wasn't ice cold anymore. Draco continued to rub Harry's chest and arms, trying to get the unconscious Harry to open his eyes. _Oh God this was all Draco's fault. He just had to try and get _

_one up on Potter again._ Draco could feel tears burning at the edges of his eyes but brushed them away impatiently. He had to be concentrating on Potter right now.

"D...Draco?" Harry asked weakly. Draco started. Harry had obviously woken up whilst Draco was berating himself. Draco looked worriedly down at Harry. Harry looked a better colour and his bright emerald eyes that were staring into Draco's own, were clear and focused.

"Oh God," Draco gushed, "Are you okay? I mean you fell and were really cold. I jumped in after you but you weren't breathing and I was so worried. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to get you back for the Dungbombs and Snape's stupid lecture. I mean... Oh God I thought you'd died!"

Draco finished his ramblings, a lump caught in his throat. He couldn't look at Harry. Would he even like Draco now that Draco had almost killed him?

"Draco," Harry reassured, "I'm fine really. I feel a little cold but that's it." He smiled weakly at Draco before another thought apparently occurred to him.

"What do you mean, you didn't mean for this to happen?" Harry said slowly, "You mean you were the one that sprayed that slippery stuff all over me?!" Harry looked faintly angry but at Draco's small nod and downcast eyes, he smiled again.

"Well, no harm done" Harry said finally, still smiling. Draco looked incredulously up at him. Draco nearly drowned him, but Harry was forgiving him in two seconds flat.

"Harry..." Draco began to ask again, but was cut off by Harry's lips. Harry kissed him slowly, wiping the question clean out of Draco's mind._ What was he going to say again?_ Draco began to kiss back fiercely, wanting to show Harry how much he cared with that one kiss. The two slowly separated, Draco placing small kisses on Harry's lips as they moved apart.

"Like I said Draco," Harry repeated, "I just feel a little cold." He looked down at himself, seeing that the only piece of clothing he had on was a pair of soaking boxers.

"That would explain things." Harry mused. Draco smirked at him and quickly pecked his lips once more. He wrapped his arms round Harry's body and clutched him close. He wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"Let me warm you up then Mr Potter." Draco grinned at Harry and kissed him deeply again. Draco nipped Harry's bottom lip and was quickly admitted access. Their tongues stroked and massaged each other, whilst Draco's hands roamed down Harry's back and grasped his cheeks through his boxers. Hearing no tell tale gasp, Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's face. He was smiling at Draco, his eyes clear and open. He nodded once and that was all the invitation Draco needed. He swooped down and began ravishing Harry more fiercely than before. Harry took the initiative and grasped Draco's trousers by the belt and quickly undid it. He threw them to out of the bath somewhere and continued kissing Draco.

As Draco's shirt had come off before he got into the bath, he and Harry were now only wearing boxers. This was quickly corrected as Draco pulled Harry's down and off and then did the same to his own. Harry looked at this hasty display with a look of amusement on his face.

"Eager are we?" he teased. Draco didn't reply but instead took Harry's glasses off. He truly was stunning without them on. His luminous green eyes gleamed and stared steadily into Draco's. Draco quickly kissed Harry again, not wanting him to get second thoughts.

Draco was shocked when Harry's hand came to grasp him around his erection. Apparently Harry Potter was not inclined to get second thoughts anytime soon. He stroked Draco smoothly, still kissing him passionately. Draco's breathing resembled a dog's panting at this point and he struggled to keep himself under control. Kissing Harry kept most of his moans in but Harry could still feel most of them through his mouth. Draco, feeling his orgasm almost imminent, quickly broke the kiss.

"Harry," he panted, groaning, "you need to stop or this won't last very long." Harry smirked, an expression looking oddly at home on his face, but nevertheless released his hand around Draco. But not after he had given one last squeeze, as if to say farewell. Draco certainly hoped Harry would be seeing more of it quite soon however. He reached down Harry's arse to insert one finger into his opening.

Harry breathed in sharply, the smirk quickly wiping itself clean from his face. He wiggled almost experimentally on Draco's finger. A small grimace of pain crossed his face and Draco took pity on him.

"Don't move until I've prepared you or it will be painful" Draco said, rolling his eyes. He moved the single digit slightly, stretching the opening until it was big enough to fit a second finger in. A bigger expression of pain crossed Harry's face but this quickly turned into one of pleasure and Harry let out a soft moan. Draco scissored his fingers and inserted a final finger into Harry. Harry's face was a mixture of pleasure and pain and his bright eyes were closed. Draco removed his fingers and positioned Harry on his lap.

"Harry" Draco whispered. Harry opened his eyes, looking questioningly at Draco and Draco seeing Harry's eyes open, slid into Harry quickly. Draco could see the flash of pain in Harry's eyes as he first breached him, but when he hit something, Harry's eyes widened and he let out a groan involuntarily.

Oh God, Draco had to pause a second. Harry was so tight and hot. Better than anyone Draco had ever had before. Feeling Harry wiggling his hips, trying to get more of that delicious pleasure, Draco lifted him up and thrust into him again.

The action had both of them moaning at the same time and Draco repeated the action over and over until they were crying out, striving for their orgasms. Harry was using his legs to push himself upwards and thrusting himself down at the same time Draco was thrusting. _This is so good, _Draco kept thinking over and over,_ Harry is so wonderful._ Wondering absently when Potter had become Harry he strayed away from the task at hand. Harry quickly nipped him on the ear.

"Where did you go?" he said, a slightly hurt expression on his face. Draco kissed him deeply, thrusting all the while.

"Nowhere" Draco reassured Harry. Draco remembered Harry's own erection and quickly grasped it. This was too much for Harry and his knees went weak as he collapsed. He came into Draco's hand and slumped over Draco. The squeezing of Harry's muscles sent Draco over the edge as well and he clutched Harry close to him. Their breathing slowed and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

A warm feeling was spreading through Draco's chest as he thought about Harry. Something occurred to him.

"Harry," Draco began, "I think I'm in Like with you." Draco didn't want to say the other L word, just in case Harry didn't feel the same way. Harry raised his head and gave a knowing smile.

"I Like you too Draco" he replied smiling. He pecked Draco once on his mouth but stayed enclosed in Draco's arms. Another thought occurred to Draco. A question he had been meaning to ask him.

"Did you tell Granger about us?" he asked.

"Maybe..." Harry replied, looking a little worried, "Is that a problem?" Draco thought back to the help Granger had given him in the library.

"Definitely not" He replied.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**I had tons of fun writing these. Did anybody like it? You know what to do...review :D**


End file.
